


Sensual Morning

by Shinedown204



Category: RWBY
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, But Yang still has both arms, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Futanari, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Volume 7-8 Blake and Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Is there anything better than waking up to a blowjob given by your fiancee who is also a cute catgirl? No? Didn't think so.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Sensual Morning

Yang was having a pretty nice dream considering it was one with Blake in it who she just proposed to last week. Add in the fact that they also got their huntress license the same day, she felt like it was right. That night when they got their license and she proposed to Blake they had the best sex as they ever had it had so much love and emotions in it. She smiles in her sleep thinking about it how nice it would be to go back to that night and experience it all again. She wished she had a semblance that could take her back in time that would be awesome. She can envision herself pulling Blake's hair while fucking her against the wall moaning out her name. Her dick hardened creating a tent in her tight sweat pants.

While she was enjoying her dream Blake on the other hand was already awake and admiring Yang's sleeping form. She looked so beautiful while she slept especially when the sun shined down on her body it made her look like the sun. She totally doesn't have a bunch of pictures of Yang sleeping nope. She could tell Yang was having a pretty nice dream considering she saw her morning wood. She looked at it and saw it throb and twitch in its tight confines, she audibly gulped feeling her heart thump faster in her chest. It looked so good so big, she'd always wanted to give Yang a good morning blowjob and now was more of a time than ever.

She slowly crawled over to yang wearing a very loose black nightgown Yang bought for her when she proposed and got their licenses. Yang murmured some things in her sleep that were inaudible even for her but she assumed it was about her. Blake teasingly used a finger to rub circles around Yang's tip. It was already wet with precum the liquid bled through the pants. She gathered some and put it in her mouth, she relished the taste of her precum was always good but Yang's cum was even better. Blake couldn't hold herself back any longer she pulled down Yang's pants and underwear as far as she could allowing the hard shaft to spring free standing tall at attention.

Blake grabbed it and wasted no time in putting it in her mouth tasting more of the precum. She worked her tongue encircling the tip with it she then moved her head to properly suck on Yang's cock. 

"Mmm..." she heard Yang groan out but still keeping her eyes closed. She took a second to stare at her beautiful face. Yang on the other hand still thought this was all part of the dream having her dick sucked by Blake. She was getting really into it and fumbled her hands until they felt the soft black locks of her lover. She began pushing Blake deeper on her cock reaching the back of her throat. Blake gagged and choked on it but she didn't mind she absolutely loved it when Yang treated her rough though she wouldn't admit it out loud. Surprisingly Yang still hadn't woken up yet she was still thinking this was all a dream but Blake would be sure to tell her otherwise very soon. 

"Nngh..." she felt the dick throb in her mouth and Yang grunt she wouldn't last much longer. It wasn't until now when she was on the cusp of busting a nut that she finally wakes up. She rubs her eyes and looks down to see Blake staring right back at her with a very lustful gaze.

"Blake?"

Blake continued to suck on her cock going a bit faster to get her to cum. Yang would eventually stir awake rubbing her eyes to see blake going down on her dick. Her eyes widen in shock slightly but she just goes back to sleep and enjoys it. Blake is still going to town on Yang's big one she didn't see Yang wake up or fall back asleep or at least pretend to anyway. With loud and long slurps Blake used her saliva to help jerk her off while sucking her off. "Mmm!" Yang groaned out, she wanted to play with Blake's ears but she held herself back. After one particular lick over her sensitive head Yang couldn't hold it in anymore she bucked her hips up and came in Blake's throat.

Blake swallowed every ounce until Yang was dry. She pulls up and releases the tip with a loud pop. She wipes her mouth with her backhand and turns to see Yang still sleeping(pretending) she should’ve known something was up but brushed it off anyway. Just when she was about to step off the bed Yang yanked her back and pinned her down on her stomach. Both her hands were held down by her fiancées' strong grip.

Blake pretends to struggle against Yang but in reality, it was getting her super wet. She liked being used like a fuck toy. Yang got in close to nibble her cat ears but didn’t instead she breathed on them. Her hot breath made her squirm beneath her. Yang was still hard and had plenty more cum to give, she released one of Blake’s wrists so she could pull up her nightgown and expose her delicious bellabooty. _sorry I had to. ___

Blake wiggles her ass invitingly fluttering her cat ears for added effect.

“Naughty kitty aren’t you?” Blake whined back at that. Yang smirked and gave it a nice firm squeeze before she came in with a quick slap. Blake moaned out softly and felt herself get wetter. Yang gave one more slap for good measure before she began pushing into Blake.

She pushed herself all the way in, her grip on Blake’s wrists became tight, and shortly after she pulled back and rammed herself back in roughly. Blake’s eyes widen and her pupils dilate, she didn’t get the chance to adjust to Yang’s size and she was already throwing her body deep into her fast and rough just the way she likes it. Her eyes begin to roll to the back of her head and her tongue hangs out of her mouth, a visible reddish-pink hue grows on her cheeks feeling the heat rush through her body. 

"You're so tight, princess." Yang's voice comes in low and husky, "I love it." Blake whines in appreciation to such kind words she a sucker for compliments about her body, she likes compliments in general though she doesn't realize it.

Due to Yang's savage ramming, Blake has no more moans or whines to expend she is reduced to pleasured gasp and so is Yang. She is so drunk on lust Yang feels the need to bite on something and why not her lover's neck. She sinks her teeth into Blake's neck just hard enough for her to feel it and possibly leave a mark, hopefully. Blake squirms but welcomes it, it makes her entire body pulse and shivers in bliss. Yang could feel it, it made her shiver too. 

"Y-Yang!" she sounded desperate, "I don't think I c-can-" A warm hand clasps over her mouth before she can finish her sentence. "Shh, I know princess, I'm getting close too but just hold on for a lil longer," she takes a moment to moisturize her dry throat, "I wanna cum together." She can't complain about that so she makes the painful decision of holding in her building orgasm, she'll make it through Yang trained her well. Blake screams into Yang's hand it's painful to be holding in her orgasm her body feels like a pressure cooker that's about to burst. "Good girl, you're doing good." She's determined to hold out hearing those words come from her love.

Blake thrashes her body, kicking her feet ruffling up the sheets as her hands clamp down as hard as her pussy is clamping down on Yang's dick. "Ah, F-Fuck." Yang and Blake cum at almost the same time, Blake only came when the warm cum splattered her walls but it was an explosive one. Her juices squirted on Yang's pumping dick most of it spraying onto the sheets some onto her balls. Having the knot in her pelvis finally be untied felt amazing it was almost like a drug. Her muscles were very relaxed so much so that even when Yang collapsed onto top of her plopping her entire body weight onto her she didn't even feel it. In fact, it actually felt quite nice having something warm press against her back.

Both of them were sweaty and tired again, Yang eventually recovered pulled Blake with her to snuggle tossing the blanket over them again.

For a while they lay there listening to each other's calming breaths, it was quiet enough to where you could hear their heartbeats. Yang placed a sweet kiss on Blake's forehead, "Best morning ever princess." She pushed herself into Yang's strong arms more for warmth.

**THE END. ******

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
